


One More Night

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Could you write one based on the song "One more night" by Maroon 5Warnings: Smut, Language, Bad relationship?





	One More Night

“Would you just listen to me for a minute?” Gabriel slammed the motel door behind him as you stood in middle with your back towards him.  
“Why would I do that? I already know what you are going to say.” You threw your bag down, arms crossed. “You don’t need to protect me anymore, Gabe, I’m not a child.”  
“Well then stop acting like one.” You turned around to face him, scowling. “If it wasn’t for me, you’d be killed sweet heart. I’m what’s standing between your death and your life, that for some damn reason you keep throwing away.”   
“I’m saving people.” You shouted.  
“Yeah, yeah, the whole family business crap. Look, I get it. I really do, but if you keep down this destructive path…..”  
“What?” You took a few steps forward, hands on hips, challenging him.   
“I’m going to leave. I can’t watch you throw yourself into the fire.” His voice soften up a bit, but was still stern.   
“You always say that, but you never go. You’re nothing but a lost puppy.”  
“Well, at least I’m not a crazy ass slut.” He snarled.   
“Really is that all I am to you? Cause if I remember right it’s you who always comes back, wanting more.”  
“Shut up.” Gabriel charged at you, grabbing your hair, pulling you into a rough kiss. His tongue wasted no time exploring your mouth. His other hand grabbed your hip, clawing into the skin, pulling you closer.   
You wrapped your arms around his neck, tilting your head to get a better angle for kissing him. His teeth grazed your lips, nibbling on them before darting his tongue in and out of your mouth.  
Some how you moved together closer to the bed as you felt your legs brush against the sheets. In a swift motion you rotated around and pushed the archangel onto the bed. Gabriel laid there staring up at you, licking his lips with an evil grin plastered on his face.   
“Clothes off.” You ordered.  
“I really shouldn’t be doing this.” Gabe said as he discarded his shirt and then started to unbuckle his belt.   
“You just can’t get enough of me.” You smirked, noticing his bulging erection in his boxers. Once he was completely naked, you started to slowly strip. Gabriel huffed in protest, begging for touch. “Now, now, big boy.” You teased straddling him. His hands automatically went to your hips and guided you onto him. You let out a gasp as Gabriel filled you up to the hilt. Slowly you started rock your hips as you adjusted to his size.   
“Faster.” He demanded as he dug his nails into you. You obliged as you picked up the rhythm, riding him. You threw your head back as the pace increased more thanks to Gabriel thrusting along with you. His hips moved with yours creating great friction, making you each moan out.   
One of his hands traveled down and started rubbing and pinching your clit, causing you to groan out his name. Your fingers grazed down his chest, leaving marks along the way.  
“Almost there.” You panted, feeling him start to twitch inside you. Finally after a moment he let go, sending his warm seed inside you. You weren’t far behind as his seed mixed with your cum.  
You rolled off him, laying beside on the bed, gasping for air. You didn’t snuggle, but had backs pressed against each other as you slowly fell to sleep.

Gabriel woke with sunlight striking his face. He held up a hand to block it, finding that you had already gotten up. Sitting up, he found you at the bathroom door, wearing his shirt. “Morning.” You called, hearing him shift on the bed. “I’m gonna take a shower.” Gabriel brushed back his hair, regretting the past night. He really should just leave. Gabriel loved you, but he couldn’t watch you keep sacrificing yourself for some ungrateful humans. “You wanna join me?” You turned the knob, releasing hot water from the shower head.   
Gabe paused for a moment, contemplating his next move. Yet, deep down inside, he knew what he’d always choose. “Be right there.” He replied, getting up, and walked towards the bathroom. Maybe one day he would learn, but he doubted that would happen. No matter what he kept coming back for more because you were intoxicating to him.


End file.
